Nostalgie
Nostalgie is French private radio station owned by NRJ Group. The station broadcasts programming is composed mainly of songs of French and international artists of the years 1970 and 80 as well as some innovations. History In 1983, the station was created in Lyon by Pierre Alberti under the name Radio Nostalgie. Pierre Alberti had created a few years ago Radio Contact, he created R'adio Nostalgie' thanks to the money earned during the resale of Radio Contact. Many radio journalists and animators follow him at Radio Nostalgie. The radio is destined at this time to the 40-50 years with a programming to approximately 80% French. As early as 1985, Radio Nostalgie developed a network in France, and in 1986 it was heard in Paris. It is also at this time that RMC enters 35% of the capital of Nostalgie. In 1989, RMC held the majority of the capital (51%), the rest being shared between Pierre Alberti and various companies. At that time, Nostalgie achieved a 5% cumulative audience, with a younger target than its beginnings. Around 1987 and 1988, the station's life was punctuated by the diffusion of standards and rarities from the 1930s to the 1980s, enhanced by novelties, and by a number of outstanding programs such as Les Matinales (Denis Rostagnat, 9:00), La Salle et la Terrasse (week, 12:00 to 14:00, Le club (des années 1960) (Bruno Dubois, '''Saturday, 21:00-1:00) and ''Le nuits de Nostalgie'' ('''Pascal Moréno, week, 1:00-5:00). Around 1989, Radio Nostalgie began to expand abroad (Lebanon, Belgium, Moscow, Portugal, etc.). It then expanded in Eastern Europe, the Balearic Islands, the Americas, the East (eg Lebanon), and more recently in Africa (Abidjan, Lomé, Dakar). In April 1993, Générale Occidentale entered a 49% stake in the capital, with RMC retaining the remaining 51%. Radio Nostalgie was re-broadcasting on a younger format by broadcasting titles of the 1980s and 1990s of the entertainment programs to the celebrated animators (Pierre Bellemare, Georges Beller, Lio, Pierre Galibert ...). The audience crumbles dangerously. On 10 April 1997, the radio was broadcast on television under the name la Télé Nostalgie la télé. It is owned by Groupe AB Groupe which has agreed to distribute under this name. However, having not found its universe, it will be suppressed and replaced in summer 1999 by RFM TV. During the breakup of the RMC group, Radio Nostalgie, like RMC and Montmartre FM, was for sale. NRJ was a candidate, and the CSA gives the redemption authorization. This resulted in strong protests from independent local radio stations, considering that the NRJ Group would have a monopoly position in the local advertising market with its four networks (NRJ, Chérie FM, Rire & Chansons and Radio Nostalgie). feared too much pressure from advertisers with attractive offers. The CSA imposes conditions on the NRJ Group to reduce this monopoly: Rire & Chansons becomes 100% passive (closure of the local stations, which contradicts the CSA's own clauses, created at the birth of Rire & Chansons) and some other local stations of the group will have to close in some cities where NRJ is strongly present. The programs of Nostalgie, for their part, changed radically from 1998: music with absolute priority, refocusing on the titles of the years 1960 and 70 under the musical direction of Christian Savigny, many animators stars were thanked. The choice of an older target is part of the group's logic, which, with Chérie FM, already affects young adults. In a few months, the audience of Radio Nostalgie explodes literally: while the best scores were previously of the order of 6% of cumulated audience, Radio Nostalgie quickly exceeded 8%. The simultaneous departures of Christophe Sabot, director of programs, and Jean-Marc Morandini, director of station, did not affect this score. In the years 2010, Nostalgie greatly changes dressing and voiceover. Special weekends are abolished before returning three years later. The top hour is changed in 2013, and will be similar to that of 1998. The jingle info will also be modified at the same time. More... Click for programming here Click for logos here Category:Radio stations in France Category:NRJ Group Category:Launched in 1983 Category:France